Laugh Before You Grin
by marvilous
Summary: Savannah Levine has loved Adam since she was a pre-teen but that doesn't mean she put her life on hold for him. This is the story of Savannah's first love. Takes place between Haunted and Broken.
1. Golden Boy

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story.  
A Few Things: First of all, the title of the story is the title of a song by the AMAZING band Lydia because the song really inspired me to write this. Second, This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I hope I don't disappoint. Third, everything belongs to the brilliant Kelley Armstrong :] and without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Golden Boy**

Brrrrrriiiiiinggggggggggg! !

The warning bell rung. I now had only one minute to get to my class before I was marked tardy. But I had no intention of going. I usually don't make it a habit to skip classes but I find it so hard to even consider P.E. a class. Especially my class. All my teacher does when she has no desire to go over the rules of tennis, basketball, volleyball, etc. again, is put on the TAE BO DVD while she sits in the corner reading People or some shit like that. Basically, a waste of my time.

I wanted to leave campus but I knew I couldn't afford to miss my last class, which was calculus. If I ever figure out why I decided to take calculus, I'll let you know. So I walked around the campus discreetly trying to find a place to wait out my class. The problem with my campus is that it is so wide and open, so while I searched, I stayed close to the walls using blur spells to conceal myself. If Paige ever found out I was using magic to help skip classes, she would probably kill me. On top of killing me for skipping class, period. I finally found the perfect spot under the bleachers at the football field. I sat down and took out a book and started to read. After what felt like half an hour, I checked my phone to find out only ten minutes had passed. I still had a good sixty minutes before I could get back. I had to find something else to do.

I looked around the bleachers and out at the field. It was deserted.

I wonder if it would be safe to practice some magic. I'd been having a really hard time with this one particular spell, which is unusual for me. Magic has always come pretty easy to me. I don't know if it is just because I'm a talented witch or because I'm a witch/sorcerer mix. I choose to believe the former. And believing the former is what makes not being able to do a spell all the more frustrating. At least, if I use this time to practice, it saves me from having to do it at home. I looked around one more time...

DAMN IT! There was someone coming my way. I grabbed my bag and scooted further into the bleachers where apparently the spiders were throwing a party in their cobweb city. The person, a male, was coming into the bleachers but he wouldn't see me as long as he didn't come too far in but I readied a cover spell just in case. He came a little further in and sat down leaning against one of the supports. I still couldn't see him from my vantage point but I was pretty sure it had to be a student. I moved a little to my right to be able to get a glance at the intruder of my hide out.

Of course. It was Clark Donovan. Lincoln High's Golden Boy. He is high school popularity personified. You know, good looking, football player, basketball player, on student council, gets good grades, dating the school's resident beauty queen, was just crowned Homecoming king, yadda, yadda, yadda... You get the picture. And he apparently is a nice guy according to everyone.

And yet, I'd never really paid any attention to him. It's not like I have some aversion to popularity or anything like that. It's not even like I'm unpopular. I just don't care about high school politics like that. In fact, the only reason I knew who he is, is because of Rachel and Jenna who talk about him like he's the second coming of Jesus.

But I was looking at him now. He _was _good looking but in a completely generic way. Dark, slightly curly hair that hung a little past his ears, light freckling across the bridge of his straight nose, skin and body that showed evidence of the hours spent in football practice, and a pair of full lips. I couldn't tell what his eye color was because not only was he a couple feet away but he was leaning against the support beam with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping... it kind of looked as though he was meditating. I moved just a little closer and actually enacted my cover spell. At this point, I was not sure what I was doing. Why am I sitting here invisible, watching this guy relaxing? At that moment, a sudden breeze swept through the bleachers causing Clark to open his eyes. I stayed still because where I was currently located, he would definitely see me if the spell broke.

And while I was certain that the spell was still in place, Clark Donovan was staring directly at me. Well, not at me, but in the space that I was occupying. This gave me a chance to look at his eyes and sate my curiosity about them. His eyes were dark blue and really, the only word to sum them up was beautiful.

Clark closed his eyes again. But I wasn't sure what to do. If I move, I risk him seeing me pretty much appear out of no where, but I'm not sure how long he plans on sitting here.

As if an answer to my question, the bell rung.

"Oh, shit!" Clark let out as he quickly got up and ran out of the bleachers. I waited a minute after he departed to make my own departure. I hauled ass all the way to my locker knowing that I was probably going to be late for Calc. As I approached my locker, I saw my best friend, Sarah, standing there holding my Calc notebook, so I wouldn't even have to waste time opening my locker.

"Do I even want to know where you were?" Sarah asked as she passed me the notebook. We started walking towards our class.

"I just didn't feel like going to P.E. so I skipped," I replied.

"Oh, where'd you go?"

"No where, I just under the bleachers and read." At that point we reached the classroom and we got into the seats that our friend, Rachel, was holding for us. Halfway through the class, Rachel slipped a folded piece of paper on my desk. I opened it.

_ Do you think Paige and Lucas will let you go out tonight?_

_**I think so... Why? **_I replied back. I didn't want to give a definite answer because with Rachel, you never know what she has hidden up her sleeve to do.

_There's a new club opening up tonight. A special club for special people._

That was Rachel's way of saying it was a club for supernaturals; witches, half-demons, sorcerers, etc. I looked at Rachel and rolled my eyes. She knew how much I hated clubs and anywhere where there is an excessive amount of people.

Rachel took the paper back from me to scribble down a new note.

_It's supposed to be very exclusive tonight. Guest list only._

_**So how are we getting in?**_

_We're on the guest list, dummy. I know the owner. You have to come! Sarah, Jen, and Hunter all agreed to come!_

_**Fine. I'll come but just know I'll probably be miserable the entire time.**_

_Yay! You should also get permission to stay at my house tonight._

Rachel and Jenna's mom was very lax about them being out late and coming home whenever. Probably because she was barely there anyway, unlike my guardians who are like three eyed hawks. Rachel making the suggestion to stay over probably means that this club is far away and we won't be getting back until late.

_**Well, where is the club at?**_

_Salem_

_**Of, course it is.

* * *

**_

_****_**And there you have it, Chapter one. I hope you guys liked it! This is actually a pretty short chapter for what I have in mind for this fic, I just wanted to test the waters to see how you guys like it so far. I also plan on having a lot of the characters from the series in it in addition to the OCs. And it is not only a love story but will have plenty of action in it as well later on. OK, so let me know what you guys thought. Review please!**

**Love,  
Marvi **


	2. Kiddo

**a/n: hello again! thanks for reading my story and disclaimer, not kelley armstrong :/

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Kiddo**

When I got home from school, the first thing I did was search the cupboards for food. Even though I ate what the school considered as lunch, I was starving. Some people say my eyes are my best feature, well they're wrong. My metabolism is. I eat all day, every day like it's going out of style and never gain a pound. It's criminal, really.

I pushed the Ritz crackers aside and found what Paige must have been trying to hide from me. An entire unopened package of Double Stuffed Oreos. I grabbed the Oreos, poured myself a glass of milk, and posted myself in front of the T.V on the couch. I always got home just in time for Maury.

"Let me guess, no homework today?"

I jumped half a mile and practically spilled the milk all over the couch. I turned around and saw Paige standing with her arms crossed.

"Don't do that! I thought you were at work." Paige and her husband/my other guardian, Lucas, run a private investigations company. Mostly their investigations deal with Cabals but they do also get supernatural murder investigations. I work there on the weekends as a secretary.

"I was but then I got a phone call from school saying that you were missing from P.E.," Paige said as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah about that..." I completely forgot that they called home when you missed a class. But like I said, it's not like I made a habit of it, which is what I told Paige.

"Savannah. That is not the point. You can't just not go to class because you don't do it usually."

"It was just P.E. I'm sure I will be able to catch up on the exercise I missed by walking upstairs."

Paige pinched the bridge of her nose which is something she does when she realizes a fight is going no where.

"Just don't do it again. Everyone has to do P.E. and that includes you. Now, why aren't you doing your homework?" Paige asked.

"I thought Lucas was getting back today," I replied changing the subject. Although, Lucas and Paige had their private investigation firm, they also had their own careers. Paige works as a website designer and Lucas is a lawyer. Currently, Lucas was in New York defending another poor, mistreated supernatural from a big, bad Cabal or something like that.

"He's not getting in until late, so it will just be me and you for dinner tonight." Paige got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Actually, I think it is going to be just you. I have to work on homework at Rachel's tonight."

Paige looked back at me in suspicion. "So you want me to believe that you are going to Rachel's to do homework..."

"I am! I have a huge calculus project that I have to work on and you know I need the help." It was true I had a project I had to do but it wasn't due for two weeks.

"Well, why can't Rachel come over here?" Paige asked.

I gave Paige the most innocent look I could muster, "Because I thought Lucas was going to be here and it made more sense for us to go to her house so that you guys could have alone time." I am known in my group of friends as a genius when it comes to making up excuses and this was some of my best work.

Paige smiled at me for being thoughtful. "Okay then... what time are you going to be back?"

I smiled back mischeviously. "Are you sure you don't want me to just spend the night there?"

"It's a school night."

"And I promise to go to school. I'll probably be too tired to come home anyways after all that work."

Paige gave me another suspicious look but she sighed and said, "Fine but you better go to all your classes.

"Will do," I said as Paige began retreating upstairs. I took out my phone and texted Rachel that I was able to go.

* * *

I bee-lined for the bar the minute we entered the club. If I was being subjected to this torture might as well have something to take the edge off. By the time my friends caught up with me, I'd already ordered my drink.

"Are you planning on drunk, Savannah?" Jenna asked.

"I hope not. Remember we still have to get up early for school," Rachel said.

"I know, that's why I'm only having one drink," I answered. I finally looked around to get a good look at the place.

The club, Aureole, was just as obnoxious as expected. The concept was 'circles' so everything was round. The club itself was one big circle with a smaller inner circle that served as the bar. There were a lot of people dancing and drinking. Too many people.

I turned to Rachel. "Why are there so many people here?"

"Well, it is run by supernaturals but there are humans here too." She shrugged and turned her attention back to the bartender. "Vodka cranberry."

I should have known that it wouldn't be just 'specials' since Oregon is not exactly swimming with supernaturals. Especially in Salem. But I think the club owner just wanted the novelty of having a club in Salem even though it is Salem, Oregon not Salem, Massachusetts.

"So are we going to do anything other than drink tonight?" Jenna grabbed my hands. "Come on! I want to dance!"

I looked over to Sarah but she was already dancing with Hunter and Rachel had her newly ordered drink in hand. I groaned but let Jenna drag me to the dance floor. After a bit, I actually to start to get into it and started making up ludricris dance moves. Guys keep on coming up trying to join us but we were having too much fun. When Jenna was demonstrating the 'unicorn dance', I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around ready to send whoever it was packing and came face to face with Adam Vasic.

'Uh, Adam! what are you doing here?" I was floored. Seriously, what was he doing here? He was supposed to be in Florida.

"I think I should be asking you that. We are in a club after all, kiddo," Adam replied. He was staring at me intensely but at the same time had his signature easy grin which let me know he wasn't mad.

"I, well... Rachel knows, and you see...," I trailed off. Whenever Adam is around, it is like I lose the ability to function as a normal person.

Adam laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell Paige and Lucas, And to answer your earlier question, Paige asked me to come down to help out on a case.'

Adam is Paige's lifetime friend and helps out with legwork and research for the firm. He also happens to be the person I've been in love with since I was 12 but he sees me as nothing more than kid.

"Oi! I got the drinks," a girl said as she walked up and handed Adam a beer. She held out her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Eryn."

"Savannah," I said as a shook her hand. I looked at Adam for the explanation which he didn't even provide.

"So, I think I'm just going to go join my friends. I'll see you later, Adam. Nice meeting you, Eryn." I turned and quickly walked back to the bar where Jenna had joined Rachel who was still posted there fuming about Adam's 'Eryn'. Who was she? She better not be his girlfriend.

I bumped into a guy on my way over and turned to apologize. One look into his and I knew this wouldn't be a simple walk away.

"Witch!" He hissed.

"And obviously, you're a sorcerer. Nice to meet you. I'll be going now," I turned and started to walk away and felt a shove from behind. I spun around pissed off. Did he really have the audacity to push me?

"Bad move," I said and as I was getting ready to use a knockback spell. One of his friends intervened.

"Jake, man. She didn't mean it. Calm down!" the friend said as he put his hands on his friend's chest. 'Seriously, dude. Take a walk or something."

'Jake', the sorcerer ass, shot another look at me and walked away followed by all his friends except the one that actually calmed him down.

'Sorry about that. Jake gets a little intense when he's had too much to drink. I'm Christian," he said. Christian was hot. He had dark blonde hair and light brown eyes and looked like he belonged in an Abercrombie ad.

"No problem, you just happened to save your friend from getting his ass handed to him."

"I don't doubt that. The look you gave him was absolutely lethal, so I figured I should end it before someone got hurt."

"Yeah, thanks again. I'm going to head back to my friends."

"Ok," Christian said. "But you haven't told me your name."

"I know. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"So when you call me, I'll know who I'm talking to," He said with a smirk on his face.

"When I call...," I started to say before he cut me off by crushing his lips onto mine.

I stood there shocked for a second and then he pulled away, slipped a piece of paper in my hand and said, 'Call me" as he walked away.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. If not, review and tell me what you didn't like (I can't fix it, if you don't tell me what's wrong with it :D) or if you like the story, review just to tell me that!  
So yeah, basically... REVIEW !**

**Love,  
Marvi **


End file.
